


Only Male Hostess In Town

by mybigfatcat



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SM Entertainment | SMTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Host Clubs, Hostess club, M/M, This is very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/pseuds/mybigfatcat
Summary: Taemin is glad to have found a job that pays more than washing dishes.





	Only Male Hostess In Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arashi_arisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi_arisu/gifts).



> This small kernel of a story was sparked into creation by a conversations I had on twitter. So a shoutout to Karen who wanted this story to be written. It's very short, and might not get a continuation, but I just had to write it down and post it.

-

_Seoul, South Korea._

-

The employee lounge is busy as always, girls rushing back and forth, the usual line outside of the two bathrooms and a crowd in front of the only full-length mirror. Seulgi gives him a wide berth, she's got a long train on her sequined dress, carefully clutched in her gloved hands. He tries to give her a smile but she's too occupied to notice. Krystal follows in her trail, recounting one of her dates. It's been two weeks and most of them seem to have stopped being irritated, but they're not all warm and welcoming.

Taeyeon waves at him from where she's sitting on one of the small couches, he bows a little and waves back. She's the girl that's been here the longest, and she always makes a point out of greeting everyone equally. Taemin is thankful.

It's Wednesday, and they're all here. The club is usually very busy on Wednesdays, and today is extra busy since they've got the VIP area booked in advanced. Taemin guesses that Seulgi drew the lucky straw and is serving in the VIP area tonight, it would explain the extravagant gown. It doesn't really matter to him, the patrons that are interested in his particular services usually don't linger for very long out in the main rooms. What matters to him is that he manages to attract any private business at all tonight. He can only stand sitting, chatting and drinking overpriced drinks and piggybacking on the girls' business for so long.

He's already changed into his suit, one of the five that Mr Kim has bought for his particular use. This one is dark blue, shiny and makes him look pale and several years younger. He's got his bleached blond hair combed back, using the hair products he's been shown by the girls. At this point he doesn't look like a beginner, even though he is one.

If someone had told him a month ago that in four weeks time he'd be the only male host at a hostess club he'd have laughed. But here he is, 25 years old, neck-deep in hospital bills, and with one way to make more, and faster, money than by washing dishes.

He follows Seulgi and Krystal down the service hallway to the back entrance into the club's main floor, there are no patrons arriving for at least twenty minutes, but he likes being early, not giving them a reason to fire him. A few other girls are already out there, gathered in the chairs by the big flat-screen television. Hana, one of the bartenders, is chatting with the head chef. The usual scene at this point of the evening.

Their manager, Mr. Kim, is having a grave conversation with one of the doormen, Taemin tries not to flinch when the manager stops and waves him over the second he sees him. It's okay, it was a bit of a rough start the first days, but this week he's been doing really great. They wont be asking him to leave already, will they?

Even though he does his best at staying calm he can still feel tiny drops of sweat beading on his upper lip. He walks over to Mr. Kim and bows.

“Ah, Lee, I wanted to catch you before it got too busy. I'm gonna have to ask you to work up in the VIP bar today, it's going to be a big crowd, and at the very least you'll be needed as company.”

“Of course, I'll be glad to work there,” Taemin says with a smile and bows when Mr. Kim waves him off in his usual manner, satisfied that he's got his message across.

On the inside however, Taemin is panicking.

-

The VIP bar is an area, slightly above the rest of the rest of the club, which you reach by climbing six steps of stairs. It's a bit dimmer, more private, and it's got it's own bar and a whole other food menu. All of this Taemin knows because he's heard about it, or seen glimpses of the patrons there while he's been working the main area. He's never even set foot up here before.

He feels a little lost as he climbs the stairs and he definitely doesn't feel welcomed when the girls who are already there asks if he's lost. But either way he's been told to go here, and he's no expert at this job yet so he's not going to argue with the boss. He picks a leather chair, sits down, and waits for the party to arrive.

-

Just as Mr. Kim had said, it's very crowded. And loud. He's still in the leather chair he first sat down in over an hour ago, he's only left it twice to bring over drinks, but in the most part he's been left alone. The group that has booked the VIP bar are some sort of group of executives and employees at a company that Taemin has never heard of but sure has money to spend. They drink expensive whiskey and champagne, and order the more exclusive dishes and snacks on the menu. It's keeping the girls busy, and Seulgi, accompanied by Wendy, has attracted most of the attention.

One of the men, a man in his fifties, keeps looking over at Taemin, it might lead to something, but mostly the men are just in enough of a good mood to include Taemin in the party by sheer generosity. He's included into conversations, but not actively drawn in to one by any of them. It was a long shot, for sure, but at least they're paying for him to drink expensive champagne.

An hour later the group has started to spread out, gathered in groups here and there, and the volume is lowered. You can hear the sound of conversation and laughter over the soft jazz music, but none of the loud cheering from before. This unfortunately means that Taemin has been left almost alone, on a couch in the corner, with a younger man who's hardly said a word since they had arrived.

They sit like that for a while, quiet, an empty seat between them, before Taemin decides it's all or nothing if he's gonna earn some extra cash tonight.

“You don't mind me sitting here, do you?” he asks politely, turning so he faces the young man more directly.

The young man, tall and lanky in his dark suit, is very good-looking, hot even, and probably around the same age as Taemin. He's wringing his hands nervously, looking almost startled that someone has finally spoken to him.

“Y-yes, it's quite alright. I'm-”

“New and nervous?” Taemin jokes

“Yes! I'm Kim. I mean I'm Kim Jongin,” Jongin says with a relieved laughter, still stiff and uncomfortable in the club environment.

“Well, if you have any questions I'd be gladly to help you, and if there's a particular girl-”

Jongin cuts him off and waves his hands in protest, “No, no girls, please. I'm not, it's not...” he says and lets his voice trail off as he searches for a way to say whatever it is he's trying to say. Taemin finds it kind of cute. He decides he likes this Mr. Kim much, much more than the manager even though they've just met.

“It's okay,” he reassures him, “your group has booked this area for the entire night. If you just want to have a few drinks and leave, it's quite alright.”

This seems to calm Jongin because his stiff face melts into a wide smile. The sit quietly for a few moments, both taking slow sips of their drinks.

“Are you a… what, a host here? I don't want to be rude, you don't look like a manager, but this place is a hostess club.”

“Yes, I'm a host here, the only male host. You're not rude at all,” Taemin says and smiles even brighter than before. This is definitely turning out to be a much better way to spend the evening, than leeching on someone else's business or sitting alone in a corner like a wallflower. Maybe, he thinks to himself, he can even be a bit daring.

“I offer extra services, in private, too. Not just conversation,” Taemin says, even though he has had no hint, no reason to think that Jongin might be interested in that sort of thing. Well, other than his refusal to the offer of Taemin calling one of the club's girls over. It could just mean that he's got a girlfriend and isn't interested, or that he's a Christian. Either way, what's said is said, and there's no turning back now.

Jongin blushes. He actually blushes, his tanned skin turning red at the cheeks, and he stares intensely at his own hands. A nervous sort of chuckle escapes him and Taemin is already composing some sort of way to deflate the tension when Jongin turns back towards him with a determined look on his face.

“Where?” he asks, almost blurting out the word.

“Eh,” Taemin says, his surprise is probably obvious, but he's just a beginner at this, he can't be expected to be on top of every situation yet. This was a very unexpected outcome.

“We have private rooms,” he explains after a few seconds to get his brain to work again.

“Can we go there now?” Jongin asks and Taemin nods, sure they can. They both stand, at the same time, and Taemin takes the lead towards the bar. He only stops long enough to get a key from the bartender, a tall man who he's never talked with before, and then they head down the stairs and out through one of the back doors. He uses the walk to calm himself down, this is probably just an attempt on Jongin's side to escape the party, so that he can't get dragged back into it again. They can watch some TV, eat some snacks and have a beer from the mini bar. Jongin can pay for half an hour and leave later, not embarrassingly early in the evening. It'll be fine.

Jongin follow him through the corridor and up the stairs to the second floor. He's gotten the key to room four, which Taemin unlocks and turns the lights on in before stepping back. Jongin peeks in and whistles.

“Fancy,” he declares and walks in, hands in pockets. The contrast to his previous low confidence is startling. His posture is straighter, his shoulders are relaxed and his smile from earlier is almost a grin.

“Yes, you were in the VIP bar, that counts,” Taemin says and keeps smiling, even though he feels like nothing has been going like it should this night. He's nervous again.

“I like it, Jongin says and reaches out to close the door and turn the lock. Taemin realizes how closer they are, only a small step apart.

He can look at Jongin's face up close now, he's got full lips and deep brown eyes, the kind of face that girls would swoon over. Taemin closes the space between them, before he starts swooning, to, and Jongin definitely grins now.

“Can I kiss you?” Jongin asks.

Taemin has barely completed a nod before Jongin leans in and kisses him. It's a warm kiss, almost a bit chaste, but when Jongin winds his arms around Taemin's back and pulls him against his chest, Taemin absolutely melts. This is a half an hour he's going to enjoy, Taemin is sure of that.

-


End file.
